The Animagi Prophesies
by San Jaghettoans
Summary: Five normal teenagers go to see Azkaban in theaters, the result from that is quite unexpected. Carmen, Crystal, Malya, Trinity, and Ben get to coexist in Harry's world. Dear Merlin, what the world will come too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter characters, Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean, or Alan Rickman (no matter how much I ~Crystal~ want him).  We do however own the characters of Carmen, Crystal, Malya, Trinity, and Ben.  

A/N: Mr. Dunham, and Ms. Buchier are actual administrators from San Jacinto High School, which all four writers of this story went to for the 2002-2003 school year.  This is pre-written, all the way up to around twenty-seven.  Hope you enjoy.  

 Chapter One 

"Look at me!" cried Carmen.  "I'm Will Turner.  I'm brooding, I'm brooooding."  Everyone in the cafeteria laughed.  It was lunch at San Jacinto High School as well as it was hot.  Everyone was feeling sluggish, so Carmen, with the other members of the San Jaghettoans, felt they needed to liven things up a bit.

"Banging on the trash can," sang Crystal, banging the side of a metal trashcan.  Then, something crashed on the floor.  A freshman had tripped and fallen.  

"Oops," smiled Trinity.  "Sorry."

"Don't lie," snickered Carmen, jumping down from the table.  Just then, the double doors to the cafeteria flew open and Malya ran in panting.  

"Bouchier alert!" she cried.  "She's on her way with that horrible little snitch, Ben."

"Curse Ben to San Jacinto!" cried Carmen, placing the stink bomb back into her knapsack.

"Too late," cried Crystal.  

"Let's go!" cried Trinity.  The four girls ran toward the back exit.

"Things couldn't possibly get any worse," cried Malya.  That was when she ran into Mr. Dunham, who blocked their way.  "Oh, and the clouds opened up and God said, 'I hate you Malya.'"

~*~

"I still can't believe you got us off the hook," sighed Crystal as the four girls settled back into their theater seats.

"I am Carmen," smiled Carmen.  "I can do anything."

"And I can't believe we were able to buy the last four tickets to _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_," smiled Malya.  "Can you believe our luck?"

"It won't last," sighed Trinity.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," frowned Carmen.  The lights dimmed.  "Oh good, it's starting."  But something happened halfway through the movie that would changed their lives forever.

~*~

Malya and Crystal looked at each other before turning back to the screen.  Just as the words of Mssers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs showed up on the screen, they returned their attention to Alan Rickman playing Professor Snape.

"Snaco!" they cried.

Suddenly a whirlpool appeared in the screen, five beams of light shot out of the eye of it and it captured the girls and an innocent bystander in the theater.  The beams of light returned to the screen, carrying them along with them.  

2nd A/N: We hope that you liked the first chapter of our story.  Please click on the little button and tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter characters, Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean, the 'mole' joke from Austin Powers, or Alan Rickman (no matter how much I ~Crystal~ want him).  We do however own the characters of Carmen, Crystal, Malya, Trinity, and Ben.

A/N:  Wow we actually weren't expecting such good reviews.  We'd just like to say that if we get flamed, then it would bring the wrath of Carmen down on you.  So we're warning you now.  

Chapter Two 

Crystal awoke slowly to feel something heavy on her leg.  She looked down and screamed.  She shook Malya.  

"What?" asked Malya, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  But she kept her eyes closed, for they felt heavy.  Crystal pointed to a boy on her leg.

"Ben," she said in a deep voice.

"What?" asked Malya, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Ben!" repeated Crystal.

"What?" frowned Malya, opening her eyes.

"Ben!" cried Crystal.  "It's a Ben, it's a big, bloody Ben."  Malya looked at Ben, who was lying peacefully on Crystal's leg.  She screamed as well.  Ben opened his eyes.

"It's a bloody Ben blinking me right in the face!" cried Malya.  Ben, scared by all the yelling, jumped high into the air and landed in Crystal's arms.  He looked at her.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said.

"PervBoy!" cried Crystal, throwing him to the ground.

"There's a few more things to worry about," said Carmen.  It turned out they weren't alone.  In fact they were in what appeared to be a wizard strip club.

There was a strip that jutted out from the stage that was obviously for the fashion show of wizards and witches who walked it.

"I don't want to be here," said a frantic Malya.  

"Who wants a drink?" asked Trinity, four glasses of butterbeer already in her hand.  Each girl grabbed one.

"What about me?" whined Ben.

"Hush NevilleBen!"

"I'll get you for this," he growled.

"For what?" asked Crystal scornfully.

"For being cruel and dragging me here," growled Ben.

"Like we had a choice," frowned Carmen.

"Oh yeah?  I bet it was you who brought me here, and I'll tell the police you kidnapped me."

"Now…why would we _want_ to kidnap you?" asked Trinity after a sip of butterbeer.  "Hey!  This stuff is good."

"You're the criminal masterminds, not me!" Suddenly the corniest music imaginable began to play.  A voice came on the speaker and an announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, wizards and witches.  I am pleased to introduce you to the star of our show.  Here he is Lucius Malfoy."  While others clapped, the San Jaghettoans had a different reaction.  Crystal spit out her butterbeer.  Trinity and Carmen looked shocked, then laughed hysterically.  Malya began to choke on a peanut from the bowl on the table.  Ben didn't pay attention.  He was too busy trying to think of a good comeback for anything else said to him. 

Lights were flashing and the music turned up even higher than before.  Out walked a tall man with blonde hair and very fashionable set of robes.  He walked with an air and sense of knowing who he was.  There was no doubting it.  It was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad.  He was a stripper.

"Oh…my…gosh," gasped Malya.

"No freaking way," laughed Trinity.

"Are you serious?" asked Carmen.  Then, Lucius began to sing.  It was a song in some other language.

"He is serious," groaned Crystal.  

~*~ (half an hour later)

All five walked out, either shaking or twitching.  

"That was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed," said Ben.

'You're taking it better than Malya is," sighed Carmen.  Everyone turned to see Malya throwing up in a nearby bush.

"I don't blame her," frowned Crystal, rubbing her stomach.  "Who knows wizards wore tightie whities."

"I'm just glad there was something underneath," sad Trinity.

"What I want to know," said Malya, whipping her mouth as she returned to her group, "is how and why we ended up in that club."

"Well, we know how," said Carmen.  "Something happened at the theater that caused us to go into the movie."

"I admit I haven't read the book in quite a while," said Malya.  "But I defiantly do not remember Lucius Malfoy as the star stripper in it.  The third book contained things like Sirius, the Marauder's map, and Snape being called a greasy git."

"Well," said Trinity, "we won't get anywhere by arguing."

"Yeah, _Malya_," said Ben.  "Don't hate, celebrate."  

"Shut up, Ben," frowned Crystal.

"That wasn't very lady-like," Ben frowned.

"And it won't be very lady like it if I shove my foot up your ass, now would it?" asked Carmen.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said a deep voice from behind them.  They turned to see Lucius Malfoy, staring down at them.  "That is not Hogwarts standard language."

"First of all," smirked Carmen, "we don't go to Hogwarts.  Second of all, I would not be saying anything if I were you."  Lucius looked at her, confused.

"I'll have to agree with Carmen, here," smiled Trinity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucius.  His eyes narrowed.

"I don't think it would be Hogwarts standards to 'shake your groove thang'," smirked Ben.  He pretended to strip while Lucius stared in horror.

"What will Draco say when he discovers that his father isn't perfect?" smiled Crystal.

"He…already knows," replied Lucius.

"Yeah, right," laughed Malya.  "As if you would allow your son to know you spend your time stripping in front of the lowest of wizarding society."  The others laughed when Lucius turned a dark shade of red.

"If you mention this to anyone, I will make your lives a living nightmare."  Lucius thought for a moment.  "Do I know your parents?"

"Sorry," said Malya, "but my parents do not associate with those who show off their Fruit of the Loom panties."  The other four laughed.

"Yet they allow you to attend a wizards strip club?" Lucius drawled.

"Father," came a voice.  It was Draco.  He came running up to his father.

"Hello, Draco," smiled Lucius.  "I was just…breaking up this filthy trash spot."

"Again?" asked Draco.  "This is the third time this week."  There were many stifled laughs among the group.

"Who are they?" Draco asked, looking from one to the other.

"Just some riffraff I have been questioning."  Lucius turned and called for Draco to follow.

2nd A/N:  Despite all the Lucius bashing that takes place in this story, I ~Crystal~ really do love Jason Isaacs.  Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter characters, Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean, or Alan Rickman (no matter how much I ~Crystal~ want him).  We do however own the characters of Carmen, Crystal, Malya, Trinity, and Ben.

A/N:  We love you Tom!!  Now let Crystal write again!!!! Help us pay our respects to Lenora's muse so she can write!!!!

Chapter three 

"So, now what?" asked Crystal.  It was the next day and the odd looking group had somehow found their way into Diagon Alley and were window-shopping.

"We take over the wizarding world starting with Gringotts," smiled Carmen.  

"Well there goes a whole thirty seconds of our day," frowned Trinity.

"At least we'd have money," frowned Ben.  "I'm starving."

"Ben, must you constantly inform us on your body changes?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah," said Malya.  "Your feet were sweating five times today."

"I can't help that," frowned Ben.  "It runs in my family."

"Along with your eyes?" Crystal asked sweetly.  Ben blinked at her, because he was slightly cross-eyed.

"That's not nice.  You're friends with Lael," he pointed out, referring to his sister.

"And that requires me to be nice to you?" she laughed.  "Sorry bud.  Not happening."

"Wait," said Trinity.

"What?" asked Carmen, feeling annoyed. They all stopped.  Trinity burped and said, "Ok, let's go now."

The group continued to walk towards the gleaming white building when the white beard of an old man suddenly blinded Crystal as he walked past.  She raised one finger and she looked at the others in shock, with her mouth open.

"Was that…?" began Crystal.

"That was," gasped Carmen.

"Should we?" asked Trinity.

"Malya is," said Crystal.

The other four turned to see Malya looking innocent in the way only she can.  They crowded around her.

"And we met Lucius Malfoy and he threatened us and can we go to Hogwarts?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Pa-weese?" chorused the other girls, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What about the young gentleman with you?

"Can we shut him in an airtight vault?" Carmen asked.

"Hey!  I didn't ask to be transported here with you!"  Ben snapped.

"And you think we wanted you?" asked Trinity.

"Well who would you want instead?" Ben snapped.

"Freddy, Jason, Chuckie, Greg Davis!" snapped Malya.

"Oh you're funny," frowned Ben.

"So can we?" asked Crystal, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Well," said Dumbledore, thinking hard.  "I don't see why not.  Though, the sorting ceremony finished two weeks ago."  
  


"That's ok," smiled Carmen.  "We all belong in the Gryffindor house.  That," she said pointing at Ben, "belongs in the kitchen serving his betters."

~*~

"I love my wand," Trinity whispered.  They were at the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back for them.

"That still did not give you the right to play with that little kid the way you did," said Malya.

"She wouldn't get out of my way," protested Trinity.

"You have to admit," said Crystal as she made her shoe levitate, "it was funny watching Ben struggle as Trinity strung him on that flagpole."  Ben stuck out his bottom lip and folded his arms.

"Look," laughed Carmen.  "He's brooding, he's brooding."

"Oh shove it," snapped Ben.  Carmen went to rebuttal, but McGonagall tapped her on the shoulder and cleared her throat.

"We're ready for you now," she said.

2nd A/N: Unlike with Lucius/Jason Isaacs, we really mean the entire Ben bashing.  


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter characters, Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean, or Alan Rickman (no matter how much I ~Crystal~ want him).  We do however own the characters of Carmen, Crystal, Malya, Trinity, and Ben.

A/N:  New update to apologize for taking so long.  Also someone has expressed discontent with Trinity's name on one of Lenora's other stories that feature the San Jaghettoans.  Lenora actually knows someone with that name so I don't know what the problem is…

Chapter four 

The five figures walked excitedly up to the front of the teacher's table.

"There's the sorting hat," said Crystal excitedly.

"I have goose bumps," said Malya.

"I can't believe this," muttered Ben.  "I get sucked into a movie and I _still_ have to go to school."

"Now," said Professor McGonagall.  "What year are you in?"

"Third," said Crystal quickly.

"Very good," said McGonagall.  "When I call your name, please come up and sit here."  McGonagall patted the top of a stool.  "I shall do it alphabetically.  Banta, Crystal."  Crystal walked up the steps, sat down, and had the sorting hat placed on her head.

"Hmm," said the hat.  "Yes…good…I know…better be…GRYFFINDOR!"  There was an uproar in the Dining Hall as Crystal jumped up and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Man," whispered Carmen.  "If we are separated, I'm gonna be pissed."

"I know," said Ben.

"Not you," frowned Trinity.  "You're going to have to live with Gwap in the Forbidden Forest."  

"Oh aren't you smart," said Ben in a mocking voice.  

"Cordova, Carmen," said McGonagall.

"Damn," said Carmen.  She sat on the stool and immediately tensed when the hat was placed on her head.  A few minutes later,

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat.  Another uproar.  Carmen ran to join Crystal, but Trinity stopped her.

"Why'd it take so long?" she asked.

"It was going to put me in Slytherin, but I said if I wasn't put in Gryffindor then I would shred it up."  Trinity rolled her eyes and turned to McGonagall.

"Hutchinson, Ben," she called.

"That's right," said Ben as he walked up to the stool.  "I'm goin' to Gryffindor, you know it."  He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" cried the hat.

"What?" yelled Ben. "NO!  NO!"

"Go," said McGonagall, removing the hat from Ben's head.

"Oh man," sighed Ben.  "The next thing you're gonna tell me is that there is no soda here." He just ignored the uproar coming from the Ravenclaw table.  He was so angry; he reached his seat and threw a roll at Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.  Filch wasn't too happy.  

"Macias, Malya," called McGonagall.

"I hate being last," Trinity pouted.

"Sorry," smiled Malya.  Trinity glared at her.  Malya did what the first three did.  Then…

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat.  There was more cheering as Malya stepped down and sat across from Crystal and Carmen.

"Myers, Trinity," said McGonagall, rolling up her parchment.  Fifteen seconds later…

"GRYFFINDOR!"  There was more applause as Trinity, relieved, took her seat next to Malya.

~*~

"That was fun," smiled Malya as she came out of the bathroom in the girl's dormitory.

"Red," said Carmen observing her surroundings and garments.

"Very good," smiled Trinity.  "Now, what's this color?"  She pointed to her skin.

"Clear," smiled Carmen.

"Hey!" frowned Trinity.

"You asked for it," said Crystal.  "Admit it."

Carmen walked outside their dorm and sighed happily.  Then she heard a sound.  A familiar sound.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as two Gryffindor boys, who were running down the hall, slammed into her.  "…Owie…"

"Sorry, sorry! We're in trouble!  Please don't tell the prefects we came through here!" one pleaded.  He had dark brown spiked hair and dark eyes.  His friend had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. They ran off.

"…Owie…" said Carmen.

"They were cute!" said Trinity.

"I know!" chirped Carmen.

The two prefects ran up.  "Did you see Jason and Greg run through here?"

"…No," said Carmen from the floor.

"They must have run down the other hall!"

Carmen glared from the floor.  "Is hallway road kill all that common?"

"Not as much as you must think," came a female voice.  It was Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger.  And you are?"

"I'm Carmen," she said, standing up.  "This is Trinity, and Crystal and Malya are inside."

"Are they awake?" Hermione asked.  "I would love to meet them."  Carmen blinked.

"You're as articulate as we are, what a strange turn of events.  I must assume you're as pedantic.  Are those two hot guys single?" Carmen and Trinity asked the last part in unison.

"Jason and Greg?" asked Hermione.  "Yes."

"Coolness," they said, once again in unison.  "Come on in," said Carmen.

"Thanks."  All three walked in.  

"This is Malya," said Carmen, pointing to Malya.  "And that is Crystal."

"Hello," smiled Malya.

"'Allo," said Crystal.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Hermione.  "Nice hair," she added, pointing to Malya's curly, puffed out hair.

"Thanks," replied Malya, not really sure if that was a compliment or not.

"So how long have you been here and what felonies did those commit when you met them?"

"They made Carmen hallway road kill.  She assisted them in escaping the prefects."

"…Oh…are you guys hungry?"

~*~

"This is great," smiled Carmen, placing three more chicken legs on her plate.

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Hermione.

"Sorry we're late," said Ron, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry, sitting across from her and next to Malya.

Carmen stood up and walked over by Ron and Hermione to procure mashed potatoes.  Then she heard a familiar sound…

"Ahhh!"

Her and Jason were sprawled on the floor.  Greg had stopped just in time.

"…We have to stop meeting like this…" said Jason.

"Get.  Off.  Of.  Me," growled Carmen.

"Why is it always me?" said Ben, Carmen's food had landed on the front of his shirt.

"Hey, that's my line," frowned Neville.

"It's Neville Ben," smiled Crystal.  Everyone was laughing.

"Way to go, Jason," smiled George, Fred next to him.

"Yeah mate," Fred laughed.  "That was perfect timing."

"I'll get you," cried the closest prefect, who just happened to be the Weasley's older brother, Percy.

"Got to go," smiled Jason.  He stood, kissed Carmen on the hand, and ran.  Percy close behind him.

"I like him," smiled Carmen, once Jason had left the Great Hall.

"I think he likes you too," said Trinity.

"He don't know me too well, do he?" asked Carmen smiling.

"Oh, you're the new girls, aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes," smiled Crystal.  "I'm so glad you acknowledged Ben too."  Everyone laughed.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Ron.

"What is going on here?" Snape came up to the small group.  "Why is there a disruption?"

"It wasn't our fault," said Carmen, her eyes narrowing.

"You're one of the new girls, aren't you?" Snape asked.  "Name?"

"Carmen Cordova," she replied.

"Ah, yes," said Snape.  "I remember you.  Dumbledore told everyone that you were a lot like the Weasley twins as far as joke playing."

"But much smarter," smirked Carmen.  "Wait…how the hell does he know about my joke playing?"

"He's Dumbledore," said Malya.  "Unlike you, he really _does_ know everything."

"Yeah," said Crystal.  "Don't you remember the books?"

"Why did I forget?" asked Carmen.

"For your disruption," said Snape.  "Five points from Gryffindor."

"WHAT!" gasped Carmen.

"Hmm," said Snape.  "Better make that ten!"  With that, Snape went back to his seat at the teacher's table.

"I hate that guy," growled Carmen through gritted teeth.

2nd A/N:  We know that the whole Gwap thing is in OotP but we thought we'd stick it in here.  Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
